Red and Gold Butterflies
by veronica.toon.7
Summary: Set during Bambi 2 and from Bambi's mother's view. She looks down and sees her son being raised by his father, but she doesn't want to leave without speaking to him one last time.


**My first Bambi fic. I was inspired by seeing many of the Bambi fics online, though I wanted to do one differently. This one explains the scene in Bambi 2 when Bambi dreams of his mother.**

 **I do not own the movie Bambi or any of its characters. They all belong to Disney. I don't own the cover image either.**

 **Enjoy the story!**

* * *

A deer walked the lightened paths of heaven. Her walk was slow and quiet, as if she was expecting danger to come from anywhere, although in heaven, danger and death were non-existent. No, her motives for approaching softly and slowly were to humble herself to the one above her, the first deer and the guardian of the forest.

The deer had been a mother while she had lived, but it was only on a chilly, winter day when her fawn and she had come out into the open where man had come across on them and permanently separated them. Her son had escaped the cold, grasp of death while she had not.

He had barely been a yearling, he was not ready to be out on his own and most certainly not in the winter where food and shelter was scarce and the cold made it hard to survive. Thankfully, his father had found him, wandering in the woods alone while it snowed, calling for her. He had taken him back to a den and it appeared now that he would be taking care and raising him.

Yet it had been all too soon. She was not ready to accept her fate of being in heaven, always looking down on her son, watching him grow up without her. She would not accept it without seeing him again, just one last time. Just to tell him she would always be with him, no matter where he would go.

She had gone until she had reached a forest, a spirit forest if you will. Tall trees grew from the ground, exactly like the forest where she had grew up in. The only difference is that you could feel that it was different, like the atmosphere of things lurking around everywhere, all around you, was gone. It was lacking a feeling of fear.

Looking ahead, she found him, the guardian of the forest. He was a very large and muscular, brown deer. Much larger than any of the deer today. He was the first one to be recognized as the first deer and this he was the ancestor of all of them. He treated all of his descendants, back then and now, as his children. He would listen to her and maybe he would let her talk to her son again.

His ears twitched and he sighed deeply as she approached from behind him, though she had not made a sound at all. He turned his head so he was looking at her. Their eyes met, her brown contrasting to his white, almost clear ones. He had been born blind when he was alive, yet he was the herd's ruler and had lead them with both honor and fair justice until the day he died of old age. He motioned her to join him alongside the top of the hill, looking over into the golden sunset. She complied and walked over to the left of him, looking out into the distance ahead.

Golden light streamed out from the sun behind the clouds, tinting them the same hue. Further out in the sky lay shaded cloud of the same color. The sky began to turn to orange in the space hey occupied. Mountains lay way in the distance, surrounded by forests and lakes. Below them, a large herd of deer, holding both males and females and a few fawns that had died young, frolicked, ran, played and talked together. All as one.

It was a most beautiful sight indeed.

"I know why you're here." The deep baritone and masculine voice of the deer beside her sent chills down her spine. She turned to look at him again.

"You want to speak with your son one last time," he explained. She nodded. A large breath of air escaped his lungs in the form of a sigh. He began to turn away from the sun's light. She followed him.

"You're son is a special one. One that will take after his father as the Great Prince of the forest one day. Though I cannot tell of the obstacles he will face along the way, I will say this, he will make us all proud," the Guardian said. She stepped closer to him, her head turned up so that she could look straight up towards his face.

"Please. I just want to see him, to speak with him, one last time," she begged. He remained stoic as she spoke.

"I won't interfere with what is to come, I promise. But please," she bowed her head, "I want to see my baby one last time before he grows up alongside his father. Please, I'm begging you. Please..."

Silence filled the air, despite the fully interacting herd below. Neither of them made any noise, just him standing before her while she shed silent tears. He looked down at his many-great granddaughter. He knew the feeling of loss, as he met many deer who had lost their loved ones in their death. He did not normally allow them to speak with the ones they left behind, but...

"Very well then." The mother deer pricked her ear forward and stared up at him through a cloudy veil of tears.

"What," she whispered, almost inaudibly. He gently raised his hoof and gently touched her right shoulder with it as he bowed his head down till he was near eye level with her.

"You may see your son again, but not while he's awake. I will not allow him to think he can see spirits, but I will let him see you as he dreams. That way, he will feel more comforted and secure, even as you are not there with him," he explained. She nodded, her eyes and smile giving all the gratitude and thankfulness that the two simple words could. He returned the smile to return the silent conversation.

Turning back, he motioned again to join him in looking at the sunset. She did and let the warmth from the setting sun bathe her in the same golden light. She shut her eyes and felt the light pass through her closed eyelids embracing her in its glow.

When she felt a breeze blow across her fur, she opened them again, seeing that the scenery around her had changed. She was still on a hill, yet the mountains, forests, lakes and valleys in-front of her had changed. Instead was a field of golden grass, swaying in the wind. Butterflies in great clusters, in bright reds and gold's, flew above and all around her. She looked straight forward into the field, searching until she saw him.

Her son.

Prancing the grass below with two red butterflies, she saw him leap around and laugh as the two flying insects fluttered around his head. She smiled, knowing that this was the dream he was having now and that it was a happy one. He spun around twice until one of the creatures had landed on his tongue. She inwardly giggled as she saw him stick his tongue in and out of his mouth three times until the butterfly had flown off it and into the air. He smiled as he watch it fly.

"Bambi," she said, softly, but loud enough for him to hear it. He turned and looked up the hill, up to her.

"Mother," she heard him ask. She did not move, but watched as he smiled and began to run towards her, his eyes never leaving her until she had made it to her. She leaned in to nuzzle him with her head as he leaned and nuzzled her chest, finding the comfort he needed in the warmth of her fur, right above the steady beat of her heart.

"I miss you so much," he said, pressing deeper into her embrace.

"Shh. There, there. It's going to be alright. You'll see," she whispered, rubbing her head slowly against her baby.

"Mm, why did you have to go," he asked. She lifted her head off him and looked at the field ahead, even as he continued to rub his head against her.

"Mmm, everything in the forest has it's season. Where one thing falls, another grows. Maybe, not what was there before but something new and wonderful all the same," she explained in a soothing voice. He had stopped and was looking up at her with his warm brown eyes that were similar to her own.

"But I feel so alone," he said.

"I'm always with you, even ,when you can't see me." He resumed nuzzling against her chest.

"I'm here," she whispers. She looks around and notices the fields are beginning to fade. The sky and butterflies are disappearing too. He is beginning to wake up, yet she would not leave him until he awakened.

"I'm here." He keeps rubbing against her, even though her voice is beginning to fade along too.

"I'm here."

* * *

 **I decided to leave it like this, since I couldn't come up with anything and plus I think the next scene is kinda scary. I hope you enjoy reading this and please leave a review. Remember, reviews are loved and cherished. Sincerely, v.t.7**


End file.
